


Limpio

by BlueVelvetSociopath



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Eren Yeager, Crossdressing, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm Bad At Titles, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Maid Eren Yeager, My First Work in This Fandom, Older Man/Younger Man, POV Eren Yeager, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvetSociopath/pseuds/BlueVelvetSociopath
Summary: El Capitán Levi es conocido por todos por su actitud excéntrica y su obsesión con la limpieza, pero solo Eren es quien realmente sabe hasta qué punto el Capitán lleva aquella obsesión.





	Limpio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowenaPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenaPrince/gifts).



> ||Ocurrido tras salvar a Eren de Reiner y Bertholdt||
> 
> Como dicen las etiquetas, este es el primer fic que escribo para este fandom, y probablemente el único. Mi amada musa y yo nos hemos adentrado a este infierno y por le momento no encontramos una posible salida, jajaja. Así que, mientras nos divertimos :3   
> Esto está escrito para mi Musa, además de que la idea ha sido enteramente suya. Yo solo la he escrito xD

─ Estoy harta de ese maldito enano... ─ escuché a Mikasa gruñir a mis espaldas. El sonido repentino de su voz me exaltó por un momento, pero no di señal alguna que delatara mi sentir frente a ella.

─ No te refieras de esa forma al Capitán Rivai, Mikasa. Que ahora seamos parte de su escuadrón no nos hace iguales a él ni nos da el derecho de desobedecer sus órdenes ─ le reprendí, siguiendo con la tardea que el Capitán nos había dado a todo el escuadrón.

─ ¡¿Qué clase de orden es que limpiemos esta cabaña?! Tú deberías estar descansado, Eren ─ objetó Mikasa, haciéndome suspirar largamente y por lo bajo.

Quería a Mikasa como la hermana que siempre había sido para mí, pero era demasiado para soportar que me tratase como un niño cuando hacía bastante que había dejado de serlo. Con un bajo y último suspiro, me giré para encararla y repliqué:

─ Yo no he sufrido más que un par de rasguños, que por cierto se han curado ya por completo. Tú deberías dejar de cargar tanta leña y recostarte un momento. El doctor dijo que ese titan te fracturó una costilla y tú no quieres parar un solo segundo. Si tanto te molesta cumplir las órdenes del Capitán, yo haré tu parte y no diré nada, pero no me pidas que deje de hacer lo que me han pedido

Observé a Mikasa bajar un momento la mirada, como si mis palabras realmente le afectasen. No quería ser duro con ella, pero si alguien de los dos había recibido un gran daño y necesitaba descansar, era ella. Tras no recibir ninguna respuesta de su parte, me atreví a agregar:

─ Prometo descansar tan pronto como termine con la cocina, lo prometo ─ le aseguré, pero lejos de obtener un asentimiento por parte de Mikasa, volvió a mirarme con furia. Yo me tensé ante su mirada, pero aquel sentir se disipó cuando se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de mí. Dejé escapar el aire que no había notado que sostenía y le escuché decir que me había convertido ya en la sirvienta personal del Capitán.

Yo, lejos de molestarme o sentirme herido por aquel comentario, sentí un pronunciado calor hacerse presente en todo mi rostro, junto con un suave cosquilleo en el vientre. Sabía que mis reacciones me delatarían de un momento a otro, pero no podía importarme menos, además del hecho de considerar imposible que mi cuerpo no respondiese ante la simple mención de una relación entre el Capitán Rivai y yo, fuese del tipo que fue, y por más alejada de la realidad que estuviese...

─ He salido hace más de tres horas, es tiempo más que suficiente para que todo esto ya esté limpio... ─ murmuró el Capitán al adentrarse a la cocina y mirarnos a todos los presentes.

Ante el notorio disgusto en su mirada, sentí cómo un nudo comenzaba a formarse en mi estómago. El Capitán había salido hacía horas, era cierto, pero los chicos no habían comenzado a limpiar hasta hacía un rato y era notorio que aún había suciedad en cada rincón. Los demás parecieron despreocupados ante la presencia del Capitán, pero yo estaba a punto de colapsar por la preocupación; no quería que el Capitán se enojase conmigo cuando yo había sido el único que desde que se había marchado, había comenzado a limpiar, tal como me lo había ordenado.

En total silencio y teniendo temor de siquiera pestañear, observé cómo el Capitán se acercó a la mesa y, sin dejar de mirarnos, pasó su mano por la parte inferior de la mesa, sabiendo yo que estaba en busca de la única prueba que hacía falta para ganarnos un castigo más por desobedecer. Cuando apartó su mano de debajo de la mesa y miró sus dedos, no pude evitar tragar saliva sonoramente.

─ Tres horas... ─ repitió mientras extraía del bolsillo de su pantalón uno de sus tantos pañuelos blancos y siempre limpios, con el que se limpió las manos, mientras insistía: ─ Tres horas enteras para limpiar la cocina y la mesa sigue llena de polvo. ¿Son tan inservibles que ni siquiera pueden mantener limpio el lugar en el que viven? ─ preguntó, alzando ligeramente la voz.

Por un instante sentí que los demás, Sasha, Connie, Jean y Armin retrocedieron tras de mí, pero aquello seguramente era parte de mi imaginación. Ellos, a diferencia de mí, no guardaban el mismo respeto ni tenían el mismo temor hacia el Capitán cuando este se ponía furioso. Entonces, observando de reojo que Jean soltaba un bufido de exasperación y daba un paso al frente para decir algo, me atreví sin pensarlo a espetar:

─ ¡¡Ha sido mi culpa, Capitán Rivai!! ─, mientras daba un paso al frente y comenzaba a sentir cómo mis manos temblaban hasta el punto en el que comenzaba a temer que terminaría por tirar la escoba al suelo y hacer mayor desorden. Sentí la mirada incrédula y sorprendida de los demás, pero a ninguna le presté atención más que a la del Capitán que, haciéndome sentir un nudo más pronunciado en el estómago, fijó su atención en mí.

─ ¿Has sido tú quien no ayudó con la limpieza, mocoso? ─ preguntó con un tono plano, con una expresión fría y que me ponía aún más nervioso. Tragué saliva nuevamente y, manteniendo sujeta la escoba con las manos temblorosas, le respondí:

─ Lo siento, Capitán... Ha sido mi culpa que no terminásemos a tiempo porque... porque tan pronto como se fue, he querido distraerme un poco con mis amigos... Han sido meses realmente difíciles después de lo que ocurrió y yo... yo sólo quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con ellos antes de que la jefa de escuadrón me llame de nuevo para seguir intentando mi técnica de endurecimiento... L-Lo siento mucho, Capitán... ─ me disculpé, notando cómo la voz, al igual que mis manos, no paraban de temblar. Agradecí que los demás no dijesen palabra alguna, pero la mirada seria y penetrante que me dio el Capitán, me hizo saber que estaba en problemas.

─ Tsk... Ya que al parecer no te gusta limpiar este lugar, irás limpiar la oficia de Hange. Y más te vale que esta vez no vea una sola pizca de polvo ─ me advirtió, para después girarse. Pero yo no quería más trabajo, no cuando yo había sido el único que realmente me había preocupado por limpiar aquel lugar. Por ello, y sin pensarlo, me atreví a objetar:

─ ¡Pero, Capitán! ¿Está seguro que no prefiere que me quede a terminar de limpiar aquí? ─ pregunté con un nudo en la garganta, observando al Capitán girarse y mirarme fijamente de nuevo, esta vez con una advertencia que conocía ya de sobra.

─ Es una orden, Eren... ─ respondió, terminando por salir de aquella cabaña sucia en la que nos encontrábamos.

El lugar se quedó en completo silencio; todos parecían haber dejado de respirar al igual que yo, hasta que, rompiendo aquel silencio, Armin preguntó:

─ Eren, ¿por qué le has dicho que la culpa era tuya? Hemos sido nosotros quienes no nos apresuramos lo debido en limpiar nuestra parte... Tú has hecho casi todo... ─. La culpa en su voz casi me hizo perder toda la tensión en mi cuerpo, pero sabía que eso no pasaría. La advertencia en la mirada del Capitán no presagiaba nada bueno para mí. Al final, sabiendo que ya no había nada que pudiese hacer, terminé por tratar de lucir tranquilo y decir, tras un resoplido burlón:

─ ¿Y qué más da? Si lo he dicho es porque no quería meterlos en problemas, chicos... Creo que se los debo después de que han arriesgado su vida para salvarme de Reiner y Bertholdt... ─ comenté, dedicándoles una suave sonrisa de agradecimiento, misma que me fue pagada con otra sonrisa pequeña de los demás. Estaba bien con ellos, pero lo que me esperaba limpiar más tarde iba a dejarme por los suelos.

•│•│•│•│•│•│•│•│•│•│•│•│•│•│•│•│•│•│•│•│•│•│•│•│•│•│•│•│•

A pesar de que después del mal rato que había pasado tras la visita del Capitán en la cabaña, todo había terminado yendo bien. Jean, Connie, Sasha y Armin me habían dicho que no limpiase más, ya que ellos se encargarían del resto. Yo estaba más tranquilo y relajado, pero el gusto de aquello poco me duró cuando salí de la cabaña y recodé la orden que me había dado el Capitán. No estaba cansado tras ayudar en la cabaña, pero conocía ya de sobra los desastres que dejaba Hange en su oficina cuando se enfrascaba en sus investigaciones.

Estando fuera de la cabaña miré hacia arriba, en el cielo. Todo rastro del sol se había ocultado ya, dando paso al hermoso brillo de la luna. Se estaba haciendo tarde y yo aún tenía mucho que limpiar. Con un largo suspiro y resignado a lo que debía hacer, comencé a caminar en dirección a los caballos. Era una suerte que no tuviese que regresar a pie.

Durante el trayecto, no pude evitar pensar en el Capitán; pero no en lo que había pasado precisamente esa tarde, si no en lo que estaba pasando desde hacía casi un año. Habíamos logrado ser cuidadosos, hasta el punto en que ninguno de los habitantes en los muros se había enterado de nuestra relación, ni siquiera Mikasa, que siempre estaba pisándome los talones y preguntando dónde me encontraba.

Jamás había cruzado por mi mente que el Capitán Rivai Akkāman sintiera algo por mí, o por lo menos no algo como lo que habíamos estado experimentando los últimos meses. De un día para otro había dejado de ser el mocoso que se llevaba las patadas del Capitán, a ser su amante; a compartir una cama con él cuando nos encontrábamos por la noche y necesitábamos la cercanía del otro. O por lo menos yo así lo sentía. En todos aquellos meses, el Capitán me había demostrado que realmente no era un ser frívolo y sin sentimientos. El Capitán era, contrario a lo que hablábamos de él, un hombre como ninguno otro; empezando por sus gustos más allá que el tema de la estricta limpieza y el gusto por el té negro. El Capitán Rivai era un hombre capaz de amar y desear...

─ ¡Wowowow! ─ exclamé cuando, de un momento a otro y, al estar sumergido en mis pensamientos, estuve a punto de estamparme contra el establo de los caballos. Por fin había llegado. Me reí ante mi distracción y la alteración del caballo tras casi dar de frente contra la pared. ─ Lo siento, lo siento... Estaba distraído... ─ murmuré, bajando del caballo y acariciándolo con suavidad para que se calmase.

Tras dejarlo en su lugar correspondiente, emprendí mi camino en dirección a la oficina de Hange. No quería limpiar una sola pizca más de polvo pero, más que no querer hacer enojar al Capitán, no quería ganarme el silencio y darle un disgusto a mi amante. Por ello, arrastrando los pies y comenzando ya a bostezar por el trabajo de la cabaña, intenté adentrarme a la oficina de Hange. Toqué un par de veces para dar aviso de mi presencia, pero no recibí respuesta alguna. Fruncí el ceño y retrocedí un par de pasos, pensando en buscar con la mirada a la jefa de escuadrón, en caso de que hubiese abandonado su oficina en algún momento. Pero al hacerlo, escuché un ruido metálico que atrajo de inmediato mi atención.

Al bajar la mirada, me encontré con una llave entre mis pies. Parecía increíble que Hange fuese tan descuidada como para dejar la llave ahí tirada, pero lo cierto era que, así como era inteligente, podía llegar a ser muy distraída. Por un instante pensé en tomar la llave y esperar a que apareciera para decirle que la había dejado tirada, pero no quería perder el tiempo, mucho menos si sabía que Hange ya estaría al tanto de que el Capitán me había ordenado limpiar su oficina. Sin pensarlo mucho más y solo queriendo ir a dormir lo antes posible, abrí la puerta y me adentré al lugar.

─ ¿Qué? ─ murmuré en sorpresa al observar que dentro no había desorden alguno. Todo estaba en su lugar, tal como lo veía siempre que visitaba a Hange. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y observé de un lado a otro, buscando si quizá el desorden se encontraba en un lugar en específico, pero no había nada. Todo parecía en orden, hasta que me encontré con algo inusual en la oficina. Fijé mis ojos en una caja que se encontraba sobre el escritorio y, no sin temer que fuese algo que no debía tocar, me acerqué y dejé la llave al lado de esta.

Sobre la caja se encontraba un solo papel, sencillo y con una letra que, para mi inmensa sorpresa, reconocí como la del Capitán Rivai. Aquello me desconcertó, pero fue mayor mi curiosidad e incertidumbre; por lo que, sin pensarlo, tomé la carta y leí en voz baja:

─ Dúchate antes de usarlo. Después ya sabes qué hacer ─ leí, frunciendo después el ceño. No entendía qué se suponía que era aquello, pero lo que más me intrigaba, era saber si aquello era para la jefa de escuadrón. Por un instante, en el que me cegué por completo a razones, pensé en la posibilidad de que el Capitán, aunque me había demostrado y dicho en ya muchas ocasiones lo que sentía por mí, en realidad sólo estaba jugando conmigo. Que aquella orden no había sido más que una sucia trampa para decirme que con quien en realidad estaba involucrado era con Hange. Sentí un pronunciado sabor amargo en la lengua y estuve a punto de romper aquel papel, pero como si de una radiante luz en medio de la noche se tratase, me encontré pensando en por qué si aquello era algo que formaba parte de una relación oculta entre el Capitán y Hange, no estaban ellos ahí, ni la llave estaba en poder de alguno de los dos.

─ Esto... ¿esto es para mí? ─ pregunté en el absoluto silencio de la oficina. Los celos desaparecieron y dieron paso a la curiosidad por lo que había en aquella caja, misma que no dudé en abrir un segundo después. ─ ¿Qué es esto? ─ murmuré, frunciendo el ceño mientras tiraba de la tela negra que había dentro de la caja. Parecía ser un vestido a simple vista, pero aquello no me desveló todo el secreto hasta que miré en el fondo de la caja un plumero junto con una pañoleta blanca, igual a la que el Capitán nos hacía usar cuando debíamos limpiar.

Completamente confundido por aquel descubrimiento, desdoblé aquella prenda negra y sobre el escritorio cayó un delantal de encaje que sin duda había visto en algunas mujeres encargadas de mantener limpias las habitaciones. Abrí los ojos por completo y miré a mayor detalle la prenda entre mis manos. Era sin duda un vestido corto, con adornos blancos en la parte inferior y un pequeño moño en la parte del cuello, además de una rara abertura en la parte de atrás. No podía creer lo que veía, mucho menos que aquello se supusiese que era para mí.

─ Debe ser una broma... ─ murmuré, frunciendo el ceño y mirando nuevamente el papel con las únicas instrucciones que me había dado el Capitán antes de partir. No había una sola palabra más. Con toda la confusión del mundo, me permití esperar un poco más y pensar detenidamente en lo que antes había vivido ya en mis encuentros con el Capitán. Era cierto que Rivai era un hombre bastante excéntrico, y en la intimidad no había excepción. ¿Acaso aquello iba a ser parte de otro de nuestros encuentros? Si era así o no, yo no iba a perder más tiempo esperando de pie en aquel lugar.

Tras meter todo nuevamente en la caja, me guie al baño con el que la oficina contaba. Las oficinas, más que eso, parecían un hogar con todo lo que este pudiese incluir, por lo menos en el área del baño, lo cual agradecí. Cuando el Capitán hacía mención de mi higiene, siempre lo hacía muy en serio.

Una vez que había terminado de ducharme, me encontré completamente desnudo frente al espejo, sosteniendo el vestido frente a mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo se suponía que aquello iba a quedarme? No había forma alguna de que entrase en ese vestido. Y, aun así, sin importarme la posibilidad de que pudiese romperse y ganarme un regaño por parte del Capitán, me puse el vestido, el cual me quedó casi a la perfección, de no ser porque no lograba cubrirme más allá de los muslos. Me coloqué el delantal y me puse la pañoleta en la cabeza, mirándome nuevamente en el espejo; tenía un aire ligeramente afeminado, pero sin cruzar lo incómodo. Realmente me veía... sexy...

─ El Capitán no me ha dejado otro cambio de ropa interior... ─ murmuré mientras intentaba tirar de la parte trasera del vestido, que no lograba cubrir cada que daba un simple paso. No me sentía cómodo usando aquello sin algo de ropa interior, pero no podía ponerme la otra ropa. Avergonzado, pero a la vez con la anticipación recorriéndome el cuerpo entero, me puse las calcetas largas que acompañaban el atuendo y salí del baño. Como me había estado esperando y, un poco defraudado de que el Capitán aún no llegase, me dirigí de nuevo al escritorio; ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Sólo esperar?

Dejé escapar un largo suspiro y miré nuevamente el papel escrito por el Capitán, releyendo esa parte en que decía que yo sabía ya lo que debía hacer después. Fruncí el ceño y recordé el plumero que había visto dentro de la caja.

─ El Capitán de verdad.... ¿de verdad quiere que limpie usando esto? ¿Qué clase de castigo es ese? ─ pregunté, aunque sabía que no obtendría respuesta alguna. No quería que el Capitán se enojase conmigo por no obedecer una orden tan simple y, después de todo, ya estaba vestido...

Con el plumero en mano, me dediqué a limpiar el polvo que lograba ver sobre el escritorio y en la enorme colección de libros que Hange tenía en el lugar. Era impresionante, pero aquella no dejaba de ser una situación un tanto incómoda. Para cuando había terminado de limpiar el polvo sobre los libros y mientras pensaba que aquello era lo único que haría durante toda la noche, escuché un ruido fuera de la oficina que me dejó completamente helado. Fijé la mirada en la puerta y mis manos comenzaron a temblar, hasta que me encontré de frente con el Capitán Rivai que, tan pronto como entró, fijó su mirada en mí y, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible, me ordenó:

─ No te detengas, sigue limpiando ─ mientras notaba cómo su mirada se deslizaba por todo mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en cada punto que sabía yo que dejaba al descubierto el vestido. De repente todo aquel lugar parecía haberse calentado demasiado.

─ U-Uh sí, Capitán... ─ asentí, mirando de un lado a otro en busca de otro punto que contuviese polvo. Di con la chimenea y limpié sobre esta, asegurándome de no dejar rastro alguno. Sentí cómo el Capitán caminaba a mis espaldas, deteniéndose en el sofá en el que le veía sentado cada que Hange me llamaba a su oficina. No podía explicarme por qué me encontraba tan tenso en ese momento, pero podía jurar que sabía que era el vestido lo que causaba mi incomodidad, más cuando al estirarme un poco debía tirar de él para cubrir mis glúteos desnudos.

─ Limpia la ceniza en la chimenea, ahí debajo ─ ordenó el Capitán. Yo me giré para mirarlo un momento, para solo encontrarme con sus ojos fijos en mis piernas. ¿De verdad estaba mirándome? ¿Encontraba eso excitante? Estuve a punto de preguntárselo cuando, de la nada, lo observé deslizar su mano del respaldo del sofá hasta su muslo, donde siguió subiendo hasta posarla sobre su entrepierna y frotar ese punto un par de veces.

Sentí que un pronunciado calor comenzó a regarse en mis mejillas y accedí a su petición, pero esta vez sin temer lo que hacía y lo que, evidentemente, el Capitán quería. Dejé de tirar del vestido y, con toda la lentitud que me pude permitir, me puse de rodillas en el suelo y pasé superficialmente el plumero por sobre las cenizas de la chimenea. Pude sentir a la perfección cómo el vestido se apartaba de su lugar, dejando completamente al descubierto mis glúteos y mi agujerito. El calor en mis mejillas se hizo más intenso, pero eso no me impidió que quisiese mirar a mis espaldas para ver la reacción del Capitán ante tal atrevimiento.

Cuando logré echar un vistazo en dirección al sofá, me encontré con que el Capitán había vuelto a poner sus manos sobre el respaldo del sofá, pero había cruzado sus piernas y entonces, sin que me lo esperase, se pasó la lengua por los labios, lentamente, sin dejar de mirarme; como si estuviese disfrutando de un manjar. Ante aquella vista, sentí que mi polla, que en momentos había estado rozando contra el delantal, diese una suave sacudida. Mordí mi labio inferior y, dispuesto a seguir hasta el punto en que aquello me llevase, seguí limpiando, hasta que escuché la voz ligeramente áspera del Capitán, señalando:

─ Hay más polvo bajo el escritorio, Eren... Límpialo... ─ ordenó, haciendo énfasis en ello con un suave movimiento de su cabeza. Yo hice amago de ponerme de pie, pero antes de ponerme siquiera en cuclillas, el Capitán me interrumpió nuevamente. ─ Tsk... no te he dicho que podías levantarte, ¿o sí? ─ preguntó, en aquel tono que conocía bastante bien.

─ N-No, Señor... ─ repliqué, como en muchas otras ocasiones en las que yo pasaba a ser propiedad del Capitán, mi dueño... Volviendo a arrodillarme, me sostuve contra el suelo con ambas manos y comencé a gatear hasta el escritorio, notando en el trayecto que el Capitán volvía a relamerse los labios. Usé nuevamente el plumero y lo pasé por cada rincón posible, sin olvidar mostrar en ocasiones mi trasero al Capitán, que me hizo detenerme un instante después al ponerse de pie y decir:

─ Suficiente. Se acabó el tiempo. Veamos si has limpiado tan bien como te he ordenado... ─ comentó, acercándose a mí. Yo me arrodillé y senté sobre mis tobillos, mirando al Capitán desde mi posición, aunque todo mi ser me reclamaba que mirase sin pudor su entrepierna, en busca de lo que consideraba mi premio por mis esfuerzos.

─ Veamos... ─ repitió, pasando su dedo indicé en la superficie del escritorio, donde antes había estado la caja y el papel que me había dejado. Yo seguí mirándolo, notando por un instante el bulto que sobresalía en su entrepierna. Me sentí salivar por un instante, notando que mi propia polla comenzaba a endurecerse bajo el vestido. Esperé a que el Capitán me dijera algo, pero solo se giró y regresó al sofá, donde se sentó pesadamente. Me miró fijamente y después de un instante me indicó: ─ Ven aquí, Eren...

Yo tragué saliva sonoramente, volviendo a acercarme a gatas hacia él, sin dejar de mirar y estando seguro de que mis facciones delataban mi preocupación. Cuando estaba a sólo un par de centímetros de él, el Capitán detuvo mi andar al poner su pie sobre mi hombro. Yo me detuve, pero no volví a erguirme, sólo continué mirando al Capitán.

─ ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te pedí, Eren? ─ me preguntó, sin apartar su pie de contra mi hombro. Sus botas estaban pulcramente limpias, como siempre, y brillaban ligeramente bajo la tenue luz en la oficina. Yo tragué saliva nuevamente y respondí:

─ Que limpiara la oficina de la oficial en jefe Hange Zöe... ─ murmuré, mordiendo ligeramente mi labio inferior y notando que sin dudas mi polla estaba ya completamente dura bajo mi vestido. El Capitán apartó su pie de contra mi hombro y se inclinó hacia mí, llevando al frente su dedo índice, para después preguntarme:

─ Si te he pedido tan claramente eso, ¿puedes explicarme por qué sigue habiendo polvo sobre el escritorio? ─ exigió, tomándome después por la barbilla y manteniendo mi rostro alzado. Yo parpadeé un par de veces, sintiendo un suave dolor en mi mandíbula.

─ Porque no he limpiado bien, Señor... ─ respondí con dificultad ante la presión de sus dedos. El Capitán apartó su mano nuevamente y se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá. Chasqueando la lengua, agregó: ─ Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando no limpias bien lo que te digo, ¿cierto? ─. Yo asentí en respuesta y él prosiguió a decir: ─ Bien, entonces ven... ─ indicó, dando un par de palmadas sobre su regazo.

Sentí que un pronunciado escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo entero y, sin esperar a que me diese más indicaciones o hacerle perder el tiempo, gateé de nueva cuenta hasta él y me recosté sobre su regazo, boca abajo y con mi vientre presionado contra sus fuertes rodillas. Comencé a temblar de la anticipación y gemí quedamente cuando sentí que el Capitán me levantaba el vestido hasta mi espalda baja, dejándome completamente expuesto.

─ Hngh... ─ jadeé cuando sentí el suave roce de sus manos sobre mi glúteo derecho, donde se detuvo, para después preguntar:

─ ¿Te has duchado? ─, seguido de otra caricia pausada que se detuvo al separar ligeramente mis glúteos.

─ S-Sí, Señor... ─ murmuré con voz temblorosa, sintiendo todo mi cuerpo agitarse por la anticipación. Escuché un zumbido aprobatorio por parte del Capitán y, en respuesta, sentí cómo deslizaba su otra mano entre mis glúteos, sobre mi agujerito, mismo que no pude evitar contraer ante la sensación de sus dedos presionando ligeramente con cada desliz sobre él.

─ Ya veo... Por lo menos haces bien algo que te ordeno... ─ murmuró, apartando por un instante sus dedos de sobre mi agujerito, haciéndome por un momento empujar mis caderas hacia atrás para tener más de su tacto.

─ Tsk... quédate quito, mocoso. No voy a pasar por alto que no limpiaras como te dije. Cuando termine ya te daré lo que te mereces ─ prometió, haciendo que yo me llenase aún más de anticipación. Pero aquello poco me duró cuando, tras apartar su otra mano de sobre mi glúteo, sonó tras de mí un sonoro estruendo, seguido de un pronunciado dolor que me hizo soltar un chillido escandaloso.

─ ¡Ahhh, Capitán! ─ gimoteé, buscando por un instante a qué aferrarme y cerrando con fuerza los ojos, mismos que presioné entre sí con mayor fuerza cuando sentí un tirón en mis cabellos, seguido del gruñido del Capitán, diciendo:

─ ¡No te he dicho que podías gritar! ¡Guarda silencio! ─ ordenó, propinándome una segunda nalgada que nuevamente estuvo a punto de hacerme chillar, pero logré presionar con fuerza mis labios entre sí, ahogando el sonido y reduciéndolo a un acallado quejido.

Me aferré a uno de los cojines del sofá y otro estruendo resonó en la oficina, junto con una nueva oleada de dolor que me recorrió el cuerpo entero. A aquel golpe le siguió otro, otro y par de azotes más, en ambos glúteos, haciéndome sudar ligeramente ante el esfuerzo de guardar silencio. Mis glúteos escocían pronunciadamente; el Capitán no tenía manos grandes, pero poseía en ellas una fuerza que era la causante de aquel latente dolor. Ardía demasiado, pero aun así me encontré notando que mi polla seguía igual de dura entre mis piernas, rozando contra el pantalón del Capitán.

La agitación de mi corazón y el sonido de mi respiración retumbaban en mis oídos, hasta que escuché al Capitán preguntarme:

─ ¿Has aprendido la lección, mocoso? ─, mientras volvía a deslizar sus dedos por sobre mis glúteos doloridos.

─ S-Sí, Señor... Lo siento, no volverá a pasar... ─ aseguré, volviendo a estremecerme sobre su regazo cuando sentí la frialdad de algo líquido cayendo sobre mi agujerito. Di un suave respingo, pero la fuerte mano del Capitán sobre mi espalda baja me mantuvo en mi lugar, mientras me preguntaba:

─ ¿Acaso ya quieres irte? Aún no terminado contigo, Eren... ¿O sí? ¿Crees que voy a dejarte ir después de un par de azotes? ¿Después de verte agitando el culo mientras limpiabas? ¿Te ha gustado tu nuevo vestido, Eren? ─, preguntó, deslizando de nuevo sus dedos sobre mi agujerito, esta vez presionando la punta de sus dedos y usando lo que sabía que era su saliva como lubricante.

─ Oh, Capitán... ─ gemí quedamente, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y mordiendo después mis labios en un inútil intento por guardar silencio. ─ ¡Hngh! ─ chillé cuando, sin mayor aviso, sentí cómo el Capitán empujaba dos de sus dedos dentro de mí, lentamente, expandiendo mi agujerito.

─ ¿No piensas responder a lo que te pregunto, mocoso? ─ preguntó, empujando más sus dedos en mi interior, mientras que yo ceñía mi agujerito a sus dígitos, sin querer que los sacase de mí.

─ S-Sí, Señor... Me... me gusta mi nuevo vestido y... y... ¡ungh! ─ chillé con un hilo de voz cuando comenzó a meter y sacar sus dedos con un ritmo lento y largo. ─ R-Rivai... ─ gimoteé, queriendo empujarme contra sus dedos para tener más de esas caricias que rozaban las paredes internas de mi cuerpo.

─ A mí también me gusta, Eren... Mucho... ─ afirmó con la voz más áspera, mientras lo sentía derramar más saliva sobre mi agujerito y sobre sus dedos, a los que agregó un tercero en mi interior, agregando: ─ Me gusta tanto... que creo que voy a follarte con él puesto...

─ Hngh... Capitán... ─ jadeé en respuesta, perdido ya en la sensación de sus dedos expandiendo poco a poco mi agujerito, penetrándome lenta y tortuosamente con un largo vaivén. Mismo que, para mí ya desesperación latente, detuvo sin más, extrayendo sus dedos de mi interior y tomándome por la cintura para que me apartase de encima de sus piernas.

─ Me muero por follarte vestido así, Eren... Sube al sofá y enséñame ese culito que es solo mío... Quiero verlo bien antes de que te la meta... ─ ordenó, apartándose de mi lado un instante.

Yo, estando de pie, pero sintiéndome ligeramente mareado ante el deseo de por fin tener lo que tanto estaba deseando, me subí al sofá y me incliné contra el respaldo, empujando mis caderas hacia atrás y mostrándole sin descaro mi agujerito al Capitán, a quien me permití observar por sobre mi hombro.

─ Fólleme, Capitán... Lo he estado deseando desde que lo vi en la cabaña... Deseando que me follase por incumplir lo que me pidió... Fóllame, Rivai... ─ supliqué, empujando más mi culo, agitándolo en una invitación que ansiaba que el Capitán aceptase por fin. ─ Capitán... ─ gemí, deslizando mi mano por entre mis piernas y acariciando superficialmente mi polla que ya comenzaba a gotear un poco de pre-semen.

─ ¿Eso es lo que quieres, mocoso? ─ preguntó ya con la respiración agitada, mientras se desabotonaba el pantalón y dejaba a la vista el objeto de mis deseos, de mis perversiones. Su polla estaba ya completamente dura, rezumando pre-semen en la punta que palpitaba ya igual que las venas que lo surcaban. ─ Bien... voy a darte lo que pides... mocoso engreído... ─ accedió, permitiéndome observar cómo se llevaba la mano a la boca y depositaba más de su saliva en ella, misma que después guio a su polla, embadurnándola con ella.

─ Démelo, Capitán... Deme lo que quiero, por favor... ─ imploré entre jadeos, sin parar de frotar sutilmente mi polla.

─ Oh, voy a dártelo... Sí, voy a hacerlo.... ─ repitió el Capitán. Acortó la distancia entre nosotros, se colocó tras de mí y, tras tentarme con un par de roces de su glande en mi agujerito tan necesitado, me penetró con rudeza, de una sola estocada que por un momento me hizo sentir ligeramente sofocado.

─ ¡OH, RIVAI! ─ chillé, aferrando mi mano libre al respaldo del sofá, con mis piernas temblando ligeramente ante la fuerte sensación de su cuerpo empujando el mío contra el sofá, de su polla entrando por completo en mí, expandiendo mi agujerito y yo intentando adaptarme al grosor y longitud de su falo ardiente en mi interior.

─ ¡No he dicho que podías tocarte, mocoso! ─ exclamó, tomando después la mano con la que me estaba masturbando. La apartó de mi polla y la dobló hacia atrás, en mi espalda y haciéndome soltar un chillido de dolor, que pronto fue opacado por el inmenso placer que sentí cuando sacó casi por completo su polla y me embistió de nuevo, manteniéndome contra el respaldo del sofá, inmóvil y sólo recibiendo cada fuerte embestida.

─ Agh... ¿es esto lo que querías, mocoso? ¿Eh? ¿Es lo que estabas buscando? Querías que reclamara lo que es mío, ¿no es así? Que te llenara ese culo con mi polla... ─ gruñó, acentuando cada palabra con una pronunciada embestida que, juntando su pelvis contra mis glúteos con un fuerte golpe, hacía que se produjese un sonoro y vulgar sonido producido por nuestras pieles ligeramente cubiertas de sudor.

─ ¡Oh, Capitán! ¡Sí! ¡Sí, es lo que quería! ¡Lléneme! ─ gimoteé contra el respaldo del sofá, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza; mis mejillas ardiendo por la intensidad del calor en ellas y mi polla agitándose entre mis piernas. El sonido de nuestras pieles chocando entre sí era vulgar, silenciando por momentos mis gemidos y los bramidos roncos y oscuros del Capitán cuando metía toda su polla por completo dentro de mí, golpeando en ocasiones ese punto sensible en mi interior, el cual me estaba llevando peligrosamente al punto máximo de placer.

─ Hngh, más... ¡MÁS! ¡QUIERO MÁS, RIVAI! FÓLLAME MÁS DURO ─ exclamé entre chillidos, a los que se les unió uno de dolor cuando, de nueva cuenta, el Capitán me tomó por los cabellos, tirando de ellos y haciendo que mi espalda se arquease, mientras sus embestidas se hacían más brutales y rápidas, arrancando de mis labios un sinfín de gemidos, gimoteos y lloriqueos agudos que ya no podía silenciar.

─ ¡Eres un mocoso insaciable, ¿no es así?! Amas que te tenga así... chillando por mi polla... porque amas cómo te follo... cómo te lleno... ¡Agh! A mí me encanta ver esto, Eren... cómo tu culito engulle toda mi polla... ─ jadeó con voz ronca, haciéndose escuchar por sobre el cada vez más insistente y sonoro estruendo de mis glúteos contra su pelvis. ─ Córrete, Eren... Muéstrame qué tanto lo disfrutas... qué tanto te gusta que tu Capitán te folle... ─ ordenó, soltando mi mano y permitiéndome así que retomase las caricias en mi polla, misma que empuñé con firmeza e, imitando la brutalidad y rapidez de sus embestidas, comencé a masturbarme, notando cómo mis piernas temblaban ya sin parar, completamente débiles.

Todo el placer que recibía con cada embestida que daba contra mi próstata, gatillaba un nuevo escalofrío lleno de placer que me estremecía por completo y me empujaba más y más al filo del abismo de placer y éxtasis que el Capitán me obsequiaba.

─ ¡Mmh-ahhh, Rivai! ─ gimoteé una última vez para que, después de tres embestidas brutales más, notase cómo todo el placer por fin se derramaba por mis dedos al alcanzar mi tan deseado éxtasis, el cuál compartí con el Capitán que, al igual que yo, se tensó por completo contra mi cuerpo y bramó su liberación dentro de mí, llenándome por completo hasta el punto de sentir cómo su esperma se desbordaba fuera de mí, escurriendo por mi perineo y mis testículos.

Sin fuerza alguna más en mis piernas, me dejé caer en el sofá, con el cuerpo del Capitán aún unido a mí. La respiración de ambos resonaba en la oficina, junto con el latir de mi corazón zumbando en mis oídos. Mi cuerpo estaba completamente laxo, pero era perfectamente capaz de sentir cómo el Capitán me sujetaba contra su cuerpo, manteniéndome cerca de él, respirando contra mi cuello.

─ ¿Capitán? ─ me atreví a llamarlo, en un suave y tímido susurro. Él respondió con un zumbido cansado, a lo que repliqué: ─ Lo amo... Te... Te amo, Rivai... ─. El Capitán guardó silencio, pero un instante después y, por primera vez en aquel encuentro, me tomó por la barbilla, giró mi rostro y me besó larga y apasionadamente, para después murmurar contra mis labios:

─ Y yo a ti, mocoso... Pero si no vas a ducharte de nuevo, tendré que castigarte... ─ advirtió, haciendo amago de apartarse, para después agregar: ─ Puedes ducharte conmigo, si te apetece...

Ante su oferta, no pude hacer más que sonreír tímidamente y asentir, pensando en cuándo sería la próxima vez en que tendría oportunidad de repetir otro encuentro así con mi Capitán...

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer n.n Si les ha gustado, agradecería que me lo hicieran saber con un kudo o un comentario que apreciaré inmensamente.


End file.
